gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Osha
Osha is a recurring character in the first, second and third seasons. She is played by guest star Natalia Tena and debuts in "A Golden Crown." Osha is a woman of the Free Folk, now in service to House Stark of Winterfell. Osha is currently escorting Rickon Stark to Last Hearth to seek refuge with House Umber. Biography Background Osha is a wildling spearwife, one of the "Free Folk" who live north of the Wall. Like other wildlings, she worships the Old Gods of the Forest.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Stark - Osha entry Due to the rising threat of the White Walkers and their undead wights, Osha fled south of the Wall with a group of other wildlings, hoping to go "as far south as south goes"."You Win or You Die" They bypassed the wall by taking a boat across the Bay of Seals, to the east of the Wall."The Bear and the Maiden Fair (episode)" Season 1 Osha joins Stiv and Wallen to form a band of wildlings. They flee south and abandon their service to Mance Rayder. They cross the Wall and travel into the Wolfswood north of Winterfell. They chance upon Bran Stark and try to steal his horse. Robb Stark intervenes, killing Wallen and disabling Osha. Stiv holds Bran at knifepoint, but is shot in the back by Theon Greyjoy. Osha surrenders to Robb and is taken to Winterfell."A Golden Crown" Osha is put to work as a servant. Theon is irritated when she refuses to call him "My lord," especially when she correctly points out that his father is still alive so he is not entitled to the honorific title yet. Maester Luwin sends Theon away and asks Osha why she was south of the Wall. She replies that there were things sleeping under the ice which are not sleeping any more. Luwin is skeptical of her claims."You Win or You Die" Osha goes to Winterfell's godswood to pray to the Old Gods of the Forest, and finds Bran there. She tells him that north of the Wall, the old gods are the only gods. She also says that Robb is leading his army in the wrong direction. The true enemy lies to the north, beyond the Wall, not the south. When Hodor passes by naked, Osha remarks he must have giants' blood in him, and tells Bran that giants - and worse - exist north of the Wall."The Pointy End" Bran dreams that he saw his father Ned in the catacombs of Winterfell. Osha carries Bran into the tombs to check. Once inside they are surprised by Shaggydog and find Rickon there too: he has had the same dream. When they emerge from the tomb Luwin tells the boys that their father has been killed."Fire and Blood" Season 2 :Main: Osha Season 2 Osha continues to discuss Bran Stark's strange dreams with him. He denies having had any more but nevertheless insists on being taken to the pool in the Godswood. She correctly predicts that the Red Comet signifies the return of Dragons to the world."The North Remembers" Bran tells Osha that he has dreamt of a Three-eyed raven but she offers no explanation. He also confides a dream about the sea coming to Winterfell and drowning Ser Rodrik Cassel. Ser Rodrik leaves Winterfell to relieve a siege of nearby Torrhen's Square by unknown forces."The Ghost of Harrenhal" The siege was a feint orchestrated by Theon Greyjoy to draw away Winterfell's defenders. Theon infiltrates and seizes the castle forcing Bran to surrender to him. Osha offers to fight for Theon but he refuses, suspecting treachery. Ser Rodrik is captured and then executed by Theon. Osha tells Bran that his dream has come true. She seduces Theon, claiming that she wants her freedom. While he sleeps she frees Bran and Rickon and escapes with them. She murders the guard Drennan as they make their exit."The Old Gods and the New" They walk to a shepherd's farm in the Stark lands. They consider approaching the farmer for food. Theon tracks them to the farm using hounds and then loses their scent. He returns to Winterfell with the charred corpses of two boys, claiming they are Bran and Rickon. He makes no mention of Osha and Hodor."A Man Without Honor" The escapees actually doubled back, using a stream to mask their scent and are hiding under Theon's nose in the crypts of Winterfell. Luwin spots Osha smuggling bread into the catacombs and follows her. She explains their escape and Luwin tells her that the bodies must be the farmhands. She promises not to tell the boys, agreeing that they have suffered enough."The Prince of Winterfell" Before escaping with Bran, Rickon and Hodor she uses a dagger upon the request of a dying Luwin to give him the gift of mercy. Luwin instructs Osha to escort Bran and Rickon to the Wall so that they can find their half-brother, Jon Snow. Osha agrees and leaves Winterfell with Hodor, Bran, Rickon and their direwolves."Valar Morghulis" Season 3 Fleeing from Winterfell, Bran's group are encountered by Jojen and Meera Reed. Jojen approaches their camp unarmed but Osha sneaks up on him with a sharpened stake - only to realize that Meera snuck up behind her, and held a knife to her throat. Bran insists that everyone calm down. Jojen claims that he received greensight visions which told him where to find Bran, and that he would need their help. The group continues to head north to Castle Black, as Maestr Luwin instructed, hopefully to find Jon Snow."Dark Wings, Dark Words" Fueled by the long animosity of the Northerners and Free Folk towards each other, Osha and Meera get into an argument about which of them can skin a rabbit better, which turns to who is doing the hunting, to arguing about who trusts who. Bran again tells them to make peace. Jojen then starts shaking violently in his sleep, and Meera holds down his tongue with a cord so he doesn't bite himself. She explains that the visions take their toll. Osha dislikes this, thinking it is black magic. On waking, Jojen says that he saw Jon Snow - and that he isn't at Castle Black, but on the north side of the Wall, and surrounded by enemies."The Climb" Osha's pent-up frustration comes to a head, and she says she doesn't want Jojen influencing Bran with black magic anymore. Bran explains that because Jojen's vision said Jon Snow isn't even at Castle Black, they shouldn't head there anymore. Instead, Bran and Jojen believe that the Three-eyed raven in his dreams is leading him Beyond the Wall, so they should head directly north to the structure, instead of turning to head to Castle Black. Bran says that he believes that maybe the gods meant for him to find the three-eyed raven, meant for him to have these visions, and ultimately, his fall from the tower that crippled him happened for a reason. Osha is outraged and says she will never go back north of he Wall again."The Bear and the Maiden Fair (episode)" Osha then explains to them the reason she fled south of the Wall. She once had a husband named Bruni, a good man who loved her. One day he disappeared, and everyone said he'd simply left her, but she knew him better than that. One night he did return to their hut - as an undead wight, with skin pale as a dead man's and his eyes bluer than clear sky. Brune began to strangle her to death. Somehow she managed to get hold of a knife, and rammed it deep into his heart, but he didn't even seem to notice. Osha ultimately managed to get away by burning down their hut with Brune inside it. She didn't ask the gods for that, she says, but their message was clear: north of the Wall is no place for living men to be anymore."The Bear and the Maiden Fair (episode)" Appearances Image gallery Stiv and Osha.jpg|Osha with Stiv in the Wolfswood in "A Golden Crown". Theon and Osha.jpg|Theon hassling Osha in "You Win or You Die". Osha.jpg|Osha in Season 1 Luwin-osha.png|Osha tells Maester Luwin about the White Walkers in "You Win or You Die". Osha_GoT_main.png|Osha and Bran in Season 1. Osha sneaks.jpg|Osha with sleeping Theon. Screen Shot 2013-04-10 at 9.33.24 AM.png|Meera Reed holding a knife to Osha's neck. Quotes In the books In the ''A Song of Ice and Fire ''novels Osha, is a capable spearwife and raider who becomes a servant of the Starks at Winterfell. She is tall and lean with shaggy brown hair, and significantly older than how she is portrayed in the TV series. In the novels, Osha never had sex with Theon. After he conquered Winterfell, she requested to serve him as fighter, and he agreed on condition that she bent her knee and swore an oath to him. Osha did as he demanded, but it was only pretense. There is no mentioning in the novels of any husband or other relatives of Osha. She is described as strong, being able to lift Bran with ease. She is also somewhat informal, dubbing Theon "that squiddy prince" behind his back. "Osha" is pronounced "oh-shuh", not "ah-shuh", "osh-uh", "ahsh-uh", etc. See also * Osha at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References ru:Ошаde:Osha Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Free Folk Category:House Stark Category:Osha Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters from beyond the Wall